Olimp zaatakowany (1)
Góra Olimp / Brama Olimpijska , Pałac Olimpijski Wrzut kamieniami i ostrym ogniem na Bramy Olimpijskie Pałac Olimpijski huk pocisków zakończył zabawę Bachus:Atakują nas ! Apollo :Co kto nas atakuje tym razem ! Zeus padł w panikę i chodzi to jedną i w drugą stronę Hestia Demeter Afrodyta :O nie Atena: I co teraz Artemida: Sama nawet nie wiem ( wruszyła ramionami ) Hermes:I tym razem druga wojna boska Hermes ukratkiem wymkoł się z Olimpu by poszukać Nike Posejdon: Uspokój się ! wszyscy ! Ares:No tera bedzie bigos ( z uśmiechem na twarzy ) Hehehehehe znów uderzenie pociskiem kamieni i głazów Afrodyta:Jestem zbyt piękna by umierać Armia Rzymska już jest u Bram Olimpijskich Jowisz:Neptunie bracie ci Olimpijczycy nie mają z nami żadnych szans Neptun:Już są zgubieni Pałac Olimpijski Posejdon chwycił Herę za ramię , i coś mówi jej do ucha Posejdon: Hero siostro co za planowałaś tym razem Hera:Ja nic , tylko czekam na zgubę Zeusa Posejdon: Ja też ale nie w taki sposób Hera: Wszystkie środki są do puszczone , gdy jest wojna boska Posejdon : Hera ale z ciebie ziółko Hera: Nawet ci Rzymscy Bogowie mogą Zeusowi odciąć to i owo Posejdon uśmiechnoł się do Hery po rozumiewawczo , i znów słychać huk , kolejne pociski trawiają i zniszczą Bramę Olimpijską która pękła otwierając droge do Pałacu Olimpijskeigo Rzymska Armia w targneła do środka Pałac Olimpijski Jowisz : Grom Błyskawic ! '' Neptun : ''Tafla Wodnego Tsunami ! '' te oba ataki Rzymskich braci synów Saturna obróciła na łopatki Żołnierzy Pałacowych Olimpijskich na glebę aż , i idą w stronę sali balowej gdzie zabawa Olimpijczyków się zakończyła przez te wystrzały Zeus: Już idą ! ( i strach ) Ares : O cholera i co teraz Afrodyta :Ja jestem piękna być zginąć ( lament ) Apollo : Nawet nie przygotowani do walki Artemida : Nie mam przy sobie swej broni Atena: Nawet ja ( w myślach ) Nike gdzie jesteś pomóż nam Dionizos :O nie nie mamy czym się bronić ? Bachus:Aaaaaaaaaaa ....... ( lament ) Demeter i Hestia podeszły do kolumny i się ukryły za nimi zrobił Zeus , Ares i Afrodyta oraz Bachus Atena : Zeus jak to możliwe że jest moim ojcem Apollo Artemida : I my tak samo do sali balowej weszli Neptun i Jowisz Jowisz : Który z was to Zeus Neptun : Niech wyjdzie ten tchórz Zeus Jowisz : Zeusie gdzie jesteś wyłaź ty tchórzu jeśli masz odwagę cisza Atena Apollo Artemida :My jesteśmy Młodymi Olimpijczykami Jowisz :No to wy pierwsi dostaniecie nauczkę Neptun :Jowiszu ja cie tu zostawie a ja idę dalej Jowisz : Okey Neptunie bracie Neptun poszedł dalej a Jowisz został Apollo : Ja Apollo pierwszy bede z tobą walczył Jowiszu Jowisz : Dobra pokaż co potrafisz maluchu Apollo:Ja nie maluch za kolumn Zeus Ares Afrodyta Bachus : Ale Apollo zamierza jako pierwszy walczyć z Jowiszem Jowisz : No dalej Apollo Apollo:Zaraz ci pokażę ''Dźwięk Fal '' Apollo swym atakiem chwycił ramię Jowisza a Atena i Artemida były pod wrażeniem Apollo:I co teraz Jowiszu Jowisz : ( źiew ) I to tylko na ciebie stać Apollo , coś słabo Jowisz na oczach Apolla jego fal oderwał Apollo:Ale jak to jeszcze raz ( zdumiony ) ''Dźwięk Fal ! Jowisz odcioł atak Apollo Apollo: Co ! Atena Artemida : Co ! z kolumn Zeus Ares Afrodyta Bachus : Co ale jak ? Apollo:Ale jak to możliwe ? Jowisz :Taką słabą mocą nawet byś nie dał rady innym Bóstwom a szczególności Wielkim Protogenoi Apollo stanoł osłubiony aż sam upadł na kolana przed obliczem Jowisza Jowisz: Zaraz bedzie koniec z tobą Apollo gdy Jowisz zamierzał zwołać swój atak na jego drodze staneły Atena i Artemida a z kolum wszystko widzieli starchem Zeus , Ares , Afrodyta i Bachus Sala Tronowa Olimpu Neptun : A więc Posejdon Posejdon :Neptun Hera:No to ja bede paczeć jak walczycie Neptun :Chętnie się z tobą zmierzę Posejdonie Posejdon : I ja z tobą Neptunie Neptun:To zaczynamy Posejdon : No to do dzieła Hera : Posjedonie Neptunie do walki Posejdon przywołał Trójząb a Neptun wyjoł bicz i miecz Neptun:A Posejdonie widzę że masz Trójząb Pontosa Posejdon:Tak oczymałem go od swego wuja Okeanosa Neptun:To się ceni takie rzeczy od najbliżej rodziny Posejdon : Ja szanuje swych bliskich kuzynostwa , wujostwa , rodziców i rodzeństwa Neptun : Fala Grzmotu '' Posejdon : Wodna Tarcza '' rozpoczęła się walka między Posejdonem a Neptunem , Hera udała się po kryjomu do sali tronowej . Zeus z Aresem , Afrodytą i Bachusem uciekli z Olimpu lecz zostali złapani przez Disa Patera syna Saturna z Armią Rzymską Dis Pater: A ty dokąd się wybierasz Zeusie Zeus :Ja ... ja ... ja .... ( jąka się ze strachu ) Ares Afrodyta i Bachus zostali zakuci w łańcuchy Dis Pater:''Marionette '' Zeus został zaatakowany przez Disa Patera , i oszułomiony Zeus został przykuty cały w łańcuchy Dis Pater: Na Olimp Jowisz pokonał Apolla i dwie boginię Atenę i Artemidę , Dis Pater schwytał Zeusa i trójkę Olimpijczyków skutych łańcuchami , a Posejdon i Neptun uznali za swoją walke za równą i oboje uznali za remis